La Divina Forma Humana
by L.S.T.P
Summary: Duele y no lo detengo. Y algo en sus ojos esta mal, como roto. Sus uñas rasguñan mi piel y estoy sangrando. No se detiene..." Draco Black quiere cambiar, draco quiere ser sangre.
1. pieza primera

_**

* * *

La Divina Forma Humana**_

**_By L.S.T.P_**

_**

* * *

DISCLAIMER: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece. (a excepción de Mary Shelly)**_

_**ADVERTENCIAS: ESO ES SLASH. CONTIENE VIOLENCIA, MALAS PALABRAS Y TEMAS FUERTES. SI NO TE GUSTAN ESTE TIPO DE COSAS POR FAVOR REGRESA. GRACIAS.**_

* * *

La oficina en donde se encontraba no era pequeña, para nada. A decir verdad era mas bien espaciada, pero nuevamente tal vez solo parecía que era así gracias a la falta de mobiliario. Las paredes estaban pintadas de un rosa pálido, lo que era un gran descanso para sus ojos, tanto blanco no podía ser sano. Con esto en mente sonrió, quien había dicho algo sobre estar sano.

La mujer delante suyo encendió la grabadora de mano y dio un leve asentimiento. Dudó un momento o dos antes de empezar a hablar, no importara lo que dijera estaba condenado. Pero una ultima confesión no heriría a nadie, ademas llevaba días sin hablar. Sería mejor intentarlo de nuevo, después de todo, una vez aprendido como andar en bicicleta...

_" Pocas veces he hablado con la verdad, tanto a mis seres queridos como a los que no. Y estaría sorprendida de enterarse de que miento mas a la gente que aprecio que a la que no. Obviamente esto no significa que con mis enemigos sea honesto, no señor. Pero es complicado, veràa la gente que odio les miento para herirlos y lo hago tan desapasionadamente como cualquier vendedor frustrado tratando de engañar a un comprador primerizo. Un deber, tan simple como eso._

_Pero la cosa cambia cuando le miento a gente que le tengo cierto afecto, por así decirlo. Yo les miento con el alma, les creo una realidad en la que se sienten a gusto, les pinto casas y colores inexistentes con tal de hacer que me correspondan. Me fascina volverme el centro de atención y veneración en diferentes ojos. Me gusta ser admirado por muchos, idolatrado por otros y en unos limitados, pero apreciados casos, realmente amado. Llámeme narcisista si quiere, pero no puedo cambiar la manera que soy. Y si pudiera no lo haría._

_¡Pero que demonios hago! Me he puesto a parlotear olvidando presentarme. Pero antes de hacerlo me gustaría disculparme por esta falta de cortesía. Realmente no sé en donde tengo la cabeza últimamente. Mis más sinceras disculpas. Pero basta ya de palabrería que debe saber quien soy._

Saboreo unos minutos la confusión de la doctora. Llevaba años tratándole, por supuesto que sabia su nombre. Sin embargo continuo como sin nada. Fijó su atención en la yugular de la doctora, estaba nerviosa, que agradable noticia.

_¿No adivina quien soy yo? No la culpo, hay veces que ni yo mismo me reconozco. Pues bien, soy Draco._

_¿Qué? Le sorprende que no use mi apellido para presentarme. Debo confesarle que incluso a mí me suena extraño. Pero últimamente todo esta de cabeza: mi vida, mis metas, mi futuro e incluso mis prioridades han cambiado de una manera en que ya no sé si lo que hago es realmente hecho por mí y no por él..."_

Draco detuvo su incesante cháchara, su figura blanca y acabada se estremeció y los ojos grises, siempre ausentes, parecieron obtener una emoción, el miedo, antes de perderla y volver a su aparente calma. Continuo hablando:

_"Pero basta ya de lamentaciones, realmente no me quedan. Dejare de dar tantos rodeos y empezare a contarle mi historia. _

_En esa época todavía estabamos en guerra. Las tropas de Dumbeldore y Voldemort estaban en constante batalla. Era mi septimo año en Hogwarts y era tan estúpido como uno se puede permitir ser cuando se sabe hijo de alguien 'importante' "_

El relato fue interrumpido por su propia risa de burla, que terminó sonando mas como un sollozo. Sin embargo el rostro pálido no reflejo ningún rastro de dolor o pesar.

_" Estabamos todos desayunando en el gran comedor, que se encontraba notoriamente más callado. Pero esto a mí no me molestaba, sabia cual era la razón de ese tenso silencio. Y hasta cierto punto esta situación me divertía._

_En estos días se temía a las lechuzas negras. Pero no me mal interprete, no les temíamos porque fuéramos supersticiosos o algo parecido, la razón por la que les temíamos era mucho más trascendental que un simple mal augurio. Era costumbre, entre los magos, mandar notificaciones de fallecimientos a través de lechuzas negras y con la presente guerra por lo menos una llegaba cada semana, tanto para Slytherin como a las demás casas. _

_Ese día una lechuza negra voló por entre el gran salón, pasó por la mesa de Slytherin y se paro frente a mí. Me miró con ojos atentos, como si estuviera evaluándome, para después alargar una pata. Esta traía un pergamino enrollado, recuerdo que dude uno o dos segundos antes de tomar el pergamino entre mis manos. Lo abrí aun sin saber que pensar o que sentir exactamente. Era tan extraño, sabia que esto realmente estaba pasando pero era como si estos sucesos pasaran ante mí en una pantalla. Tan solo formaban un conjunto de imágenes frías y estériles. _

_El pergamino era común, como el que usa cualquier estudiante en Hogwarts. Lo desenvolví cuidadosamente, el leve crujido que hacia el papel al desdoblarse y los latidos de mi corazón eran lo único que registraba como sonidos exteriores. Hacia mucho tiempo que había dejado de respirar._

_**La Crueldad tiene un Corazón Humano,**_

_**los celos un Rostro Humano,**_

_**el Terror la Divina Forma Humana,**_

_**Y el Secreto el ropaje humano.**_

_**Deja de ocultarlo Malfoy, estas muerto. ¿No lo sabias?**_

_Acababa de leerlo cuando el pedazo de papel estallo en llamas, quemándome ligeramente las palmas y las yemas de mis manos. Poco yo sabia de lo cruciales que serian esas palabras para mi vida. _

_Allí estaba yo a los 17 años, leyendo algo que ni siquiera ahora puedo comprender del todo. ¿Sabe? Dudo que algún día lo haré. Como sea, todos me miraban, pero yo estaba aislado, mas como congelado. Y mis amigos pedían respuestas, y yo para variar no tenia ni una._

_La enfermera, de quien nunca me moleste en aprenderme su nombre, me dio un ungüento para la piel y me mando de regreso a clases. Y así lo hice, pero mi cabeza estaba muy lejos del profesor de historia. Muy lejos._

_Sí tan solo hubiera puesto mas atención, pero sabe las cosas nunca funcionan de la manera que uno quiere. Por lo menos puedo decir que investigue. Arrincone a estudiantes, extorsioné, hice de todo, pero solo quede en las mismas._

_Pasaron los meses y yo ya había aprendido a olvidarlo, no, no a olvidarlo. Mas bien lo había amontonado en un rincón de mi mente, en ese mismo rincón de la cabeza donde uno colecciona todos sus malos momentos o recuerdos._

_El ultimo día de clases lo recordé de pronto mientras dormía. Nunca supe como, pero si el porque. Desperté empapado de miedo y fui ahí cuando él llegó."_

" ¿ÉL?" La voz femenina cortó el aire. Era un error, como las plantas de los pies que se aferran al piso al caminar, sin saber que para avanzar uno debe de olvidarse de la existencia de este " ¿A quien te refieres con "él", Draco¿Le conoces?" La doctora presiono. Su voz intentando ser calmada y neutra, escondiendo sin éxito su mórbida curiosidad.

El rostro del hombre de blanco se distorsiono, la angustia deformo sus facciones. Un ataque de histeria que no llego a su colisión. Mas su risa rica y febril inundó el cuarto. Las cuatro paredes inmaculadas fueron cómplices y reflejo de la blancura de sus dientes.

_" ¿Si le conozco¿Me pregunta si le conozco¡Mon Diou, seria como si yo le preguntara si se conoce a sí misma!" _

Mary Shelly, graduada y reconocida psiquiatra, no pudo evitar la sorpresa ni el quejido que escapo de sus labios cuando su interlocutor fijó sus vacíos ojos en ella. Cuatro años llevaba con este caso y su paciente, Draco Black, nunca le había visto a los ojos. Mary Shelly hubiera querido que esto siguiera así. Claramente Mary Shelly no era una persona con suerte.

El rubio tomó a la mujer por sorpresa, por segunda vez, cuando continuo hablando. Su voz flotaba por el cuarto segura y arrogante, nada parecida a la de los demás enfermos que se atendían en esa clínica. Mary tomó la pluma de su escritorio y garabateo rápidamente en su carpeta _"distorsión de personalidad_" justo antes de fijar de nuevo su atención en el hombre sentado justo del otro lado de su escritorio.

_" Él llegó... no, no. Él ya estaba allí_" La voz se quebró y lo ultimo fue un grito agudo.

Mary Shelly respingó aturdida, la voz del hombre había perdido toda sintonía. Ahora era un conjunto de volúmenes y tonos inverosímiles.

_" Él siempre esta primero que yo" _Ira, reprimida y caliente salía de su boca. Gruñidos y maleficios y las plumas de su escritorio estaban moviéndose y Mary no sabia que hacer. Un titulo no te daba todas las respuestas.

Temerosa se levantó de su silla y observó a la criatura enferma que luchaba contra su camisa de fuerza. Lanzando mordidas al aire y escupiendo a calumniadores invisibles. El caballero frío y cortante había desaparecido de nuevo, dejando la bestialidad de emociones que ahora se encontraba sentada en su oficina.

Mary siempre había sido inteligente, como sea, esto no era lo que hoy la hacia una psiquiatra con éxito, no. Una de sus características, porque la doctora Shelly exigía estrictamente que esto no fuera llamado una cualidad aun cuando muchos lo creían, era su falta de reacción. Es decir, Mary Shelly a sus 42 años lo había visto _todo_. Nada la tomaba fuera de guardia, nada era demasiado para ella.

Aun así...

Aun así, Draco Black lograba incomodarla. No era su brutalidad, porque Mary había tratado a personas mucho más violentas y mucho mas fuertes. Draco Black no media mas de un metro setenta y cinco y su físico era delgaducho e inconsistente. Lo que le incomodaba a Mary Shelly sobre este paciente, y se lee incomodaba por falta de un mejor adjetivo y porque simplemente la doctora Shelly no le temía a nada, era su cordura o falta de ella.

La psiquiatra Shelly no estaba segura de cómo catalogarlo si como cuerdo y sano o si ponerlo en estatus de completamente loco. Y aquí venia la parte que más le incomodaba, Draco Black le hacia dudar de su propia cordura. Eso era lo que más le incomodaba, y era algo que nunca perdonaría.

El ataque duró poco, pero había tomado su mella en el paciente. Su cabello largo y marchito enmarcaba un rostro demasiado crudo. Algo increíblemente bello y crudo. Los ojos grises pestañearon, una, dos y tres veces antes de posarse de nuevo en la mujer frente a él.

" Continúe por favor señor Black...

_" Mi apellido es Malfoy doctora, creo que ya había puesto en claro ese asunto"_ Su dentadura blanca y turbada hizo aparición de nuevo.

Las manos de la doctora empezaron a sudar. Con este paciente todo se trataba de intimidación y poder, todo. Hizo su mejor esfuerzo por aparentar aplomo, pero la imagen del enfermero novato cubierto de sangre no pudo ser suprimida. Hacia dos semanas Draco había atacado al nuevo aspirante de enfermero mientras este le llevaba la comida.

Lo más intrigante de la situación era que nadie sabía como es que había logrado sacarse la camisa de fuerza. Pocos estaban enterados de estos detalles, pero el enfermero no presentaba ningún tipo de herida, ni tampoco se había encontrada un arma o sangre entre los dedos del paciente, tampoco que todo lo que había podido decir el enfermero antes de desmayarse era gritar _Malfoy_...

De no haber sido por el Señor Evans...

Draco Black, aparentemente satisfecho del efecto que había tenido en ella siguió hablando. Mary podía jurar que el cuarto olía a su propio miedo, y se odió por ello.

_" Él estaba allí, sentado en mi cama. Mi primera reacción fue buscar mi varita, pero al intentar abrir las cortinas de mi cama y tomarla de mi buró descubrí que estaban cerradas, él las había hechizado. Me miraba y en ese momento lo supe. Recuerdo que dije algo totalmente estúpido, algo así como¡Fuiste tu!_

_Él me sonrió y se acerco un poco mas a mí, lentamente extendió su mano y tomó mi brazo derecho. Obviamente yo aun estaba demasiado sorprendido como para reaccionar, gritar o golpearlo. No que me hubiera servido de nada, a decir verdad yo era completamente descuidado y demasiado confiado en la protección de mis amigos, en un enfrentamiento cara a cara no era tan difícil hacerme polvo. _

_Sus manos se sentían demasiado calientes y sus ojos verdes demasiado fríos. Algo estaba mal, lo sabía. Pero sus dedos eran ágiles y ya habían logrado desabrochar la manga de mi pijama. La sonrisa se congeló, y su rostro se volvió amargo. Rasguñó mi piel y sus uñas dejaron trazos rojos en mi piel y aun así yo no me movía. Y él se estaba desesperando y yo... "_

* * *

Este es un fic un tanto diferente a lo que escrito antes, aun así me divertí mucho. Tenia tiempo que no subía algo, pero en estas vacaciones me inspire y decidí escribir algo. Espero les guste, los comentario son siempre apreciados. (2145)

L.S.T.P


	2. pieza segunda

_**La Divina Forma Humana**_

_**By L.S.T.P**_

_

* * *

_

_**DISCLAIMER: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece. (a excepción de Mary Shelly)**_

_**ADVERTENCIAS: ESO ES SLASH. CONTIENE VIOLENCIA, MALAS PALABRAS Y TEMAS FUERTES. SI NO TE GUSTAN ESTE TIPO DE COSAS POR FAVOR REGRESA. GRACIAS**_

_

* * *

_

Cuando por fin despertó, el cuarto apestaba a sudor, colillas de cigarro y a brandy. Confundido, estiro su brazo derecho en un intento vano de abandonar la modorra, pero al hacerlo sus dedos no encontraron el consuelo de la suavidad de las sabanas sino tibia piel debajo. Estaba oscuro, pero la mujer durmiendo a lado suyo no necesitaba a la luz para anunciarse.

Permaneció un momento mas entre las sabanas, esperando pacientemente a que sus ojos se acostumbraran a la total oscuridad. Su mano derecha todavía estaba pegada a la piel bronceada, como si un hechizo le impidiese soltarse. Un hechizo tibio y reconfortante, un cobertor contra el frío del mundo. Tanteó la piel con detenimiento, dibujando círculos flojos en la espalda de la mujer. Imaginando, pues no podía ver con detalle, las pecas espolvoreadas y el pequeño lunar en el hombro que sabía que estaba allí.

Cuando por fin alejo su mano, la modorra había desaparecido casi por completo. Ya podía ver un poco y mejor. Pero la pereza de abandonar un lugar tan cómodo lo hizo vacilar mas de una vez antes de quitarse las colchas e ir al baño. Se dirigió sin contratiempos, a pesar del mobiliario que le dificultaba el camino.

Se desabrochó los pantalones, y se paro frente al retrete. Oyendo, sin escuchar, el leve sonido de agua cayendo. Cuando hubo terminado se aseó, y aun sin prender la luz se lavo las manos. El aroma del jabón era demasiado fuerte y por alguna razón supo que era verde. Si, verde, ese tipo de jabón que le incomodaba, no importaba nunca la marca siempre y cuando no fuese verde.

Caminó de regreso a la cama, pero mientras lo hacia alcanzo a divisar, sin querer, sus zapatos, olvidados, junto a su corbata, saco y camisa, y por alguna razón cambio de opinión sobre regresar a la cama. Dio media vuelta y penso que un poco de aire fresco no le podría caer mal.

El piso de madera debajo de sus pies se sentía acogedoramente tibio. Su casa, o mejor dicho la casa de su esposa, tenia calefacción. Ginny, o la Sra. Virginia Potter que era como ahora todos la conocían, era muy escrupulosa. Bueno, eso, y ademas de que Ginny sabía, más que nadie, sus gustos, costumbres y manías.

Y una de estas era caminar descalzo, lo que Ginny, ni nadie cercano a él sabía, era que esto era un gesto copiado. Un gesto de Sirius, Sirius que ya llevaba diez años muerto. Sirius, el legitimo dueño de la cabeza del elfo que tenia en uno de sus cuartos, pero por supuesto eso tampoco lo sabía nadie.

Mientras caminaba, sintió la textura de seda debajo de sus pies, anonado, se giro un poco para poder ver, con mas claridad el objeto extraño. Un vestido rojo, que alguna vez había sido elegantemente revelador, yacía en el piso arruinado. Una verdadera pieza de calidad, aun para sus ojos torpes carentes de buen gusto.

Sin pensarlo y de cuclillas tomó el vestido por una punta y con manos claramente fuertes rasgo un pedazo, sin razón aparente alguna. Sabía que Ginny no se enojaría, el vestido ya estaba de por sí arruinado, ademas, Ginny _nunca_ se enojaba con él.

Siguió caminando, y mientras lo hacía sacó el encendedor y cigarrillos de su bolsa que siempre estaban allí. Aun a pesar de la callada molestia de Ginny y de la muy vocal molestia de Molly Weasley. _"Harry, querido. Apaga ya ese cigarrillo, que aveces me pregunto quien sé esta fumando a quien"_

Caminó por cuartos y pasillos innecesarios, contando ya de por sí los cuartos individuales de visita de cada uno de los Weasleys. Ginny siempre había querido una casa grande y elegante, y llegado el momento Harry no pudo resistirse a concederle este pequeño capricho, una banal remuneración por su hermano perdido en la guerra. Percy Weasley, ex mano derecha de Fudge, había muerto tratando de defender el ministerio de la inesperada redada de mortifagos.

Entró a su cuarto, o como a Ginny le gustaba llamarlo mientras reía y agitaba su larga cabellera roja, su santuario. Su cuarto, era mas como una zona de relajación, el piso consistía en pequeñas baldosas y lo demás de abajo era agua. No tenia ni techo ni paredes. Y estaba en la planta más alta de la casa. Caminó despacio hasta llegar a la ultima baldosa. Se sentó y lentamente dejo de ser, Harry Potter, el niño que vivió, el que derroto a Voldemort para siempre, el mas joven ministro de magia en la historia, el hombre casado, e incluso el mago. Se sentó y dejo volar sus pensamientos hacia una persona.

Una calada mas del cigarro, y sus ojos vidriosos dejaron escapar unas cuantas lagrimas antes de deshacerse en miles de gotas saladas. Un solo nombre escapo de sus labios, ahogado por la tos inminente que le causo el humo y su propia desesperación. No se detenía y entre mas se desesperaba mas tosía.

De repente empezó a sentir el frío de la noche, no lo había sentido antes aun cuando lo único que llevaba puesto era un pantalón negro. Ginny le había dicho una y mil veces que no saliera así. No en su estado.

Harry estaba enfermo, no físicamente enfermo, pero si enfermo. Su medimago le había dicho que no tenia nada mal físicamente, solo que se estresaba demasiado. Harry era una persona demasiado nerviosa, demasiado intensa.

En fin, la enfermedad que tenia Harry como Ron lo había puesto una vez que ambos estaban volando, era que Harry sentía demasiado. Y Harry lo sabía, no le prestaba atención aveces pero lo sabía.

Había hecho un esfuerzo sobrehumano durante la batalla final, su magia por un tiempo estuvo desnivelada. No tenia control sobre ella.

Siguió tosiendo hasta que sintió el metálico sabor en la garganta, intentó sacar un pañuelo de su bolsillo pero lo único que encontró fue el pedazo de seda rojo. Lo puso contra su boca y espero a lo inevitable.

El sabor le seguía desagradando con los años. Cerró los ojos y sintió como las gotas caían sobre la tela. Era por eso que había dejado de ser buscador, era por eso que había dejado su exitosa carrera en el Quidditch. Era por eso que Ron era ahora el único en el equipo.

Mas Ron siendo el buen amigo que era se había ofrecido a retirarse junto con él. Pero Harry lo rechazó, de facto le hecho de maleficios y cuanto hechizo se sabía hasta que un muy asustado Ron Weasley aceptó. Harry había sonreído en ese momento y le había invitado a Ron una cerveza, disfrutando de la sorpresa de su amigo.

Y ahora, mientras tosía, el recuerdo no le traía ningún consuelo, ni tampoco su sangre embarrada en la tela. Harry se le quedo viendo unos minutos al pedazo de seda antes de tomar el encendedor del piso y extender el pañuelo. Con infinito cuidado quemo las orillas y se seco las lagrimas. Harry no se dio cuenta pero en todo este tiempo él había seguido hablando.

Mas el viento de esa noche era testigo, y cargaba un nombre.

_

* * *

_

Draco Malfoy estaba ahora en su celda. Acurrucado en una de las esquinas. Su cabeza daba vueltas y tenia ganas de vomitar. Era por esa razón que Draco odiaba los sedantes, tanto como odiaba la camisa que le confinaba el movimiento.

El cuarto era todo blanco, como había sido su vida desde hace mucho tiempo. Blanca. Tan blanca que aveces Draco dudaba de la realidad. Después de todo¿Qué era real y que no lo era? Draco no sabia la respuesta a esta pregunta, ni la respuesta a muchas otras preguntas. Pero algo que Draco si sabia era que hace mucho tiempo él había sido real. Tan real, como la carne y los huesos son. Tan real como el liquido que los une.

Rojo.

Draco quería que su vida empezara a ser roja y dejara de ser blanca. Carmesí como las uñas de las putas, como el rubor que aparece en las mejillas de los niños cuando hace mucho frío, o como las quemaduras en la piel que deja la colilla del cigarro. Rojo.

Pero todo en él era blanco y aburrido. Su rostro siempre era blanco, no importa cuantas heridas se hiciera en la cara o cuanta sangre derramaba. Al final seguía siendo él. Su obsesión con el color le daba risa, no le divertía. Pero tampoco podía dejar de reírse. Le angustiaban los sonidos que salían de su garganta y no podía detenerse.

Y había tan poco color en su vida. Pero Draco era perseverante y sabia que un día saldría de aquí. Saldría de aquí, y tal vez a la única que extrañaría de este maldito lugar sería a la Dra. Shelly.

Draco Malfoy admiraba a la doctora. En toda su vida Draco no había conocido a una mujer más intrigante que la doctora Shelly. Mary sentía temor cuando le veía, pero no le temía. Una mujer dura sin duda alguna, pero tambien bastante humana. Si, Draco extrañaría a la doctora Shelly.

Draco no estaba seguro de cómo había llegado aquí, pero tenia una idea.

Recordaba estar hablando. De hecho, recordaba cada palabra pronunciada, Draco tenia una memoria magnifica. Recordaba cada insulso detalle, cada comentario en una conversación intrascendental. Lo que le favorecía mucho, en un hospital para enfermos mentales no se puede hacer mucho, es como si el hospital drenara la vida del paciente. Pero había algo que no podían arrebatarle y eso eran sus recuerdos, por eso le gustaba tanto pasar tiempo con la Dra. Shelly, ella le daba oportunidad de recordar en voz alta.

Ahora mientras yacía en el piso acolchando, sus ojos grises le proyectaban imágenes. Imágenes y sonidos que solo se veían interrumpidos por los gemidos y gritos de afuera de los enfermos. Sin realmente quererlo empezó a ver lo que había sucedido en la oficina de Mary, la razón por la que ahora estaba sedado y en confinamiento.

_

* * *

_

Con la taza humeante de café aun en sus manos, Mary, abrió el cajón inferior derecho de su escritorio. Innumerables sobres se encontraban allí, unos nuevos y unos ya un tanto maltratados, tomó el de hasta el fondo. El sobre estaba descolorido y mal tratado por el uso, Mary tomó nota de cambiarlo en cuanto estuviera desocupada.

Abrió el sobre con cuidado e inexplicable lentitud. Por dentro estaba lleno de cintas, tomó la de fecha mas reciente. La que solo unos minutos antes había grabado. El cassette tenia una etiqueta fijamente pegada en la que se leía Draco Black y la fecha y hora. Los trazos en con que las palabras habían sido escritas eran descuidados y burdos, Mary frunció el ceño antes de intentar arrancar la etiqueta.

En efecto la etiqueta abandonó el cassette, pero no por completo. Una parte de la etiqueta seguía aun pegada, como si se estuviera burlando de su incapacidad. Mary al final logró arrancarla, estropeando, de paso, el esmalte de sus uñas.

Maldijo en voz alta cuando una uña larga y cuidada produjo el bien conocido sonido de crack. Perfecto, se había roto una uña justo cuando acaba de arreglárselas. Bufo un rato molesta antes de sacar una nueva etiqueta de su cajón derecho y pegarla con letra aún más fea que la anterior y con los mismos datos.

Tres sorbos después de su café y ya mas calmada puso el cassette en el pequeño reproductor. La ya conocida voz de su paciente lleno su oficina.

_"...Sus manos se sentían demasiado calientes y sus ojos verdes demasiado fríos. Algo estaba mal, lo sabía. Pero sus dedos eran ágiles y ya habían logrado desabrochar la manga de mi pijama. La sonrisa se congeló, y su rostro se volvió amargo. Rasguñó mi piel y sus uñas dejaron trazos rojos en mi piel y aun así yo no me movía. Y él se estaba desesperando y yo..."_

" Draco, cálmate. Concéntrate ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?" Mary noto con repulsión que su voz sonaba débil e invalida.

_" Duele y no lo detengo. Y algo en sus ojos esta mal, como roto. Sus uñas rasguñan mi piel y estoy sangrando. No se detiene..." _

Mary detuvo la grabación, no podía soportarlo. Los abusos de este tipo siempre le incomodaban. Mary a los dieciséis años había sido acosado por un tío segundo y este tipo de problemas le traían memorias que ya creía olvidadas. Hundió las manos en su cabello, este caso estaba probando ser mas difícil que convertir el plomo en oro.

_

* * *

_

**Gracias a:**

**Mariana:** si mi pobre drakis esta un poco enfermo... pero bueno jaja es algo divertido tmb. Imaginación... eso yo no lo llamaria imagnación sino mucho tiempo libre muajajajajaja.

**Romina:** enferma se mandan reviews para opinar sobre la historia no para mandar mensajes jajajaja. A ver si lees el prox. Floja, a ver cuando me vistas.

Yumeko: me alegra q te haya gustado, perdon por la tardanza...

**Torre Negra:** Tu review me dio risa, buena ortografia yo? Jajaja Aun asi gracias por el voto de confianza,y si creo q no hay otro fc con el mismo tema, espero q sigas leyendo ms historia.

**Inocent muggle** sorprendente? WOW me encanto tu review fue el primero de esta historia y fue el q me dio mas animos de continuar... aunque adivinast casi toda la trama todavia quedan algunas cosas ocultas jajajajaja. No lo continue exactamente pronto pero con el regrso a clases los maetros me lo hicieron imposibles.

Gracias por los reviews! 

**Pss:** si a alguien le gusta la pareja d herm/Ron chequense el fic de "predestinados a estar juntos" de nub, yo ayude a escribirlo jjiji, aunq la idea es de mi amiga y esta muy bueno

L.S.T.P 


End file.
